Paternidad al estilo Vongola
by Sparo di Fiamma
Summary: Se han enfrentado a decenas de enemigos. Han superado cientos de pruebas. Juntos, conforman admirada décima generación. Pero ahora están a punto de embarcarse en una de las misiones más díficiles que han tenido hasta el momento: La paternidad. / OCs


**Prólogo**

_El nacimiento de un nuevo Cielo_

El constante repiqueteo de las gotas contra el fino cristal de su ventana lo obliga a apartar la mirada del papeleo que se encuentra sobre su escritorio. El hombre va vestido con un traje negro, y su pelo castaño se inclina hacia arriba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Han pasado casi dos horas desde que entró en la oficina, dos horas en los que lo máximo que ha hecho ha sido contemplar los papeles con una expresión de profundo odio. El papeleo no se mueve, y parece devolverle la mirada desafiante. Es una guerra entre ambos, una guerra que el hombre no está dispuesto a perder. No es su culpa que sus Guardianes tengan que destruír todo lo que tocan, ni tampoco que el papeleo siga aumentando como conejos en celo. _¿Qué ha hecho para merecer semejante castigo?_ Un trueno atrae su atención, y el hombre pierde el hilo de su propio pensamiento.

Es otoño. O al menos está a punto de serlo. Tsunayoshi se inclina despreocupadamente en su silla, abandonando cualquier intención de completar su trabajo. _No tiene sentido intentarlo_. Con una expresión serena se limita a observar los restos de la lluvia resbalando sobre el cristal. Tsuna se apoya ligeramente contra la pared, e inclina la cabeza al ver su propio rostro reflejado. Han pasado casi nueve años desde que Reborn entró en su vida, y Tsuna todavía no puede creerse todos los cambios que la llegada del Arcobaleno había provocado en su vida. Contemplando su rostro con un deje de nostalgia, el joven Décimo se complace en comprobar que sus rasgos han madurado a lo largo de los años. Ya no tiene esa finura característica de las chicas, ni tampoco una expresión cargada de inocencia. Su rostro es mucho más afinado, con un toque masculino en el, y sus ojos ahora cargan un brillo audaz en ellos. Tsuna se pregunta como sería todo si él nunca hubiera entrado en su vida, si alguna vez hubiera conseguido hacer algún amigo. _Probablemente no_, pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora tiene a su _familia_.

La puerta se abre de golpe en ése instante, y Tsunayoshi se gira de inmediato en un vano intento de aparentar haber estado trabajando. Para su sorpresa no es Hibari con sus tonfas el que está en la puerta, ni tampoco Hayato y su mirada calculadora, ni siquiera es Mukuro, cuyas visitas por el mero placer de molestarlo son casi diarias. No, no es ninguno de sus Guardianes, ni tampoco es un criado, pero Tsuna desea que lo fuera en cuanto ve la silueta del hombre que tiene enfrente.

A fin de cuentas, uno no pasa casi diez años entrenando con él sin algún tipo de consecuencia psicológica. La suya es desconfianza. Tsuna sabe que la presencia de su tutor implica problemas - para él -. Así que Tsuna se queda en silencio un par de segundos, esperando a que Reborn intervenga, observando cautelosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. No sería la primera vez - ni la última - que el asesino le disparaba con una nueva bala en pruebas. Tsuna había tenido suficiente con la última bala, muchas gracias.

—¿Abandonando el papeleo de nuevo, Tsuna?—es lo primero que dice su antiguo tutor, ocultándo una sonrisa burlona con la orilla de su fedora.

Tsuna se limita a poner una expresión de absoluta inocencia, como si no pudiera creerse semejante acusación. En realidad esta es una disputa que mantienen diariamente desde el mismo día en que Tsuna heredó la Famiglia. Lo único que ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo es que Tsuna ya no intenta quemar el papeleo. O al menos, no lo hace _a la vista_.

Sin embargo Reborn no se mueve de su posición. Tsuna frunce el ceño sentándose más derecho en la silla. _Algo no va bien_ y Tsuna empieza a dar golpecitos con la punta de los dedos en la mesa. Tras lo que parece una eternidad, aunque probablemente no ha sido ni medio minuto, Reborn se cruza de brazos. Tsuna contiene el aliente de forma inconsciente, y espera a que su mentor suelte la bomba que está conteniendo. Reborn toma aire antes de soltarlo.

Tsuna ve que mueve la boca.

Tsuna escucha las palabras.

Tsuna procesa la información.

Pero el significado de la frase no alcanza su cerebro, y el joven Décimo se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a Reborn como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, incapaz de hablar, moverse o incluso pensar con normalidad. En medio del silencio que sigue a las, en su opinión fatídicas, palabras del asesino a sueldo, Tsuna intenta comprender lo que acaban de decirle en vano. Parpadea, abre la boca un par de veces, y finalmente vuelve a mirar a Reborn con un gesto casi estúpido, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien le diga que es una broma.

Una parte de su mente, adormecida por el shock, le informa de que debería moverse. Tsuna apenas percibe una sensación de calor creciente en su pecho, y de pronto una sonrisa aún más idiota se forma en su rostro. Reborn simplemente lo contempla durante unos segundos más antes de sacudir la cabeza, al parecer decidiendo que el inútil de su estudiante no iba a moverse por su cuenta, y salir en busca de los Guardianes. Iban a necesitarlos, de todas formas.

Tsunayoshi es arrastrado por sus amigos hasta el coche, llevado hasta el hospital, y arrastrado hasta la habitación en la que se encuentra su esposa, sin mostrar el más mínimo nivel de reacción. Tsuna no sale de su trance hasta que los médicos le dicen que tiene que entrar solo y desesterilizado, pero aún así tampoco comprende del todo bien lo que se supone que debe hacer. Así que simplemente se deja llevar, esperando que Kyoko no se enfade si tarda un par de minutos más en llegar. Kyoko no se enfada, por supuesto, y parece encantada de verlo. O eso piensa hasta que lo sujeta de la mano y empieza a apretársela con una fuerza impropia de una mujer embarazada. Tsuna hubiera gritado, de no ser porque tampoco podía encontrar su voz. Al parecer su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerlo.

No es hasta casi seis horas después que Tsuna vuelve a regir sobre su aparato motor. Es entonces cuando Kyoko, con lo que parece una pequeña bola de carne rosada en las manos, le sonríe y le insta a que lo coja él mismo. Tsuna no se atreve a confesar que tiene miedo de aplastarlo y obedece. Entonces la sensación de calor regresa a su pecho con más fuerza. Tsuna sonríe embobado mirando a la _pequeña bola de carne que no debería ser tan bonita_, y luego sonríe a su esposa.

—Ichiro.—murmura, con la voz rasposa pero cargada de emoción contenida.—Ichiro Sawada.

Y Kyoko asiente. Ambos presentan al pequeño al resto de la familia al cabo de un rato. Tsuna sigue sonriendo como un idiota y todos coinciden en que el niño parece perfecto. Años más tarde, Tsuna se preguntará dónde se ha metido ese pequeño niño tan mono de apariencia inofensiva.


End file.
